1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tonsorial devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to shears having a detachable comb and the attachment mechanism thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hairstylists and barbers currently use a method for cutting hair in which a pair of shears is held in one hand, while a comb is passed back and forth between hands. The comb is held in the dominant hand to comb the hair and then transferred to the other hand before a cut is made. The transfer of the comb between hands may be repeated scores of times within a single haircut, thereby increasing the time to complete the task and the stress on the stylist""s upper limbs and neck. The repetition of this transfer during the course of a stylist""s career results in a decrease in efficiency and an increase in the likelihood of injury arising from repetitive stress.
Tonsorial tools comprising a pair of shears in combination with a comb are known in the art. Current devices generally include a pair of shears with a comb integrally formed therewith. In such devices, comb teeth extend from the spine of one or both blades of a pair of shears. However, these devices carry inherent disadvantages that outweigh those of the current method of cutting hair. One of the most significant disadvantages is that, since the comb portion is integrally formed with the shears portion of these devices, each requires sanitizing of the whole device, instead of only the comb portion thereof. Another disadvantage lies in the limited versatility of the one set of comb teeth present on a single device. In order to use a different type of comb with a given pair of shears, multiple complete tools must be purchased having different comb portions, thereby increasing the expense of using such devices.
Other devices are known in the art that theoretically overcome these disadvantages, but fail to do so in a manner efficient enough for them to actually be used frequently. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,806,486 to Mirafuentes discloses a pair of hair cutting shears having a removable comb attached thereto. This device may overcome the two disadvantages set forth above regarding integrally formed comb-and-shears devices, but the mechanism by which the comb is attached to the shears is too cumbersome to be useful to a hairstylist in practice. The mechanism disclosed for attaching the comb to the shears includes two threaded screws which attach the comb to one blade of the shears. As shown in the figures, the screws seem to require manipulation by a tool, such as a screwdriver, thereby making the device an impractical means for overcoming the aforementioned disadvantages in an efficient manner.
It is therefore desirable to provide a tonsorial device including a comb-and-shears apparatus by which the cutting and combing device may be held with one hand. It is also desirable that such a device allows for the quick and efficient removal of the comb portion from the shears portion, while allowing a variety of types of shears to be used with a variety of combs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide shears for cutting hair that includes a detachable comb portion therewith.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tool-less attachment mechanism by which a comb portion may be releasably attached to a pair of shears.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a comb that may be releasably attached to a pair of shears.
More particularly, the present invention is directed to a tonsorial device that includes a comb releasably attached to a pair of shears. The attachment mechanism includes a nut having a polymeric core enclosed in a metallic casing. The nut is threadably attached to the pivot screw that is disposed through apertures in both blades of the shears. The screw is threaded through the polymeric core of the nut. The polymeric core provides a greater friction coefficient than would be available with a conventional metallic nut, thereby preventing the nut from backing off the pivot screw. The comb includes a notch located in the proximal end of the comb, which receives the collar of the nut. The comb also includes a channel disposed along the spine thereof, whereby one blade of a pair of shears is received by the comb. The comb may be attached to a pair of shears by sliding the blade of the shears into the channel and sliding the nut into the notch included therein. In this manner, a variety of combs may be interchangeably attached to a pair of shears.
It will become apparent that other objects and advantages of the present invention will be obvious to those skilled in the art upon reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment set forth hereinafter.